


Renegade Green Chronicles:  Cooking Supplies

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Series: Writing Rainbow Fills [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: All-the-Way-Through Penetration, Multiple Penetration, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Unrealistic Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: SItaara Starlance is a space smuggler, the captain and sole crewmember of theRenegade Green.  She has taken a contact out from a discredited scientist to deliver a package.  What could go wrong?  For starters, that package being alive.  And hatching while en route to the destination.Things go downhill for Sitaara from there.
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Series: Writing Rainbow Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763248
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Renegade Green Chronicles:  Cooking Supplies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



“Hm…Whoever’s calling it’s three A.M. here…” Doctor Bly grumbled into the viewscreen, looking haggard as usual. “Oh… Captain Starlance, how are things?”

“What the fuck did you hire me to deliver to you?!” Captain Sitaara Starlance of the unregistered cargo ship _Renegade Green_ yelled back. She did _not_ have time for this bullshit. Sweat was dripping from her brow; whether from stress or because somehow it had gotten hold of the temperature controls she did not know.

“Oh… you were delivering _cooking supplies_.” Bly said with a wink. She added another when she continued. “As covered by our arrangement, you weren’t supposed to contact me abut my _cooking supplies_ via a broadcast.”

“Doc, you crazy asshole, the thing hatched or emerged or whatever the fuck you want to call it!” Ferrying some ‘discrete biological matter’ to a discredited scientist that the Galactic Federation had banned from any research was not only illegal, but highly profitable. “Now I’ve locked myself in the cockpit, but I’m pretty sure it wants to get in here.”

“Oh… that’s ahead of schedule!” Doctor Bly had woken up considerably at the news. Unfortunately, rather than concern, she seemed to be experiencing excitement. She looked away from the screen, and Sitaara heard papers shuffling on the other end of the comm; punctuated by a _clang_ against the sealed door behind her.

“Doctor. Focus. What. Was. I. Delivering?”

“ _Cooking supplies_.”

Wink.

Clang.

It must’ve been loud enough for Doctor Bly to hear, because her eyes widened suddenly. “Oh my… from the sound of that, its growth rate must’ve been far beyond my projections. Hm… good thing I triple-reinforced its containment paddock here.”

“Doctor, your fucking cooking supplies are big, green, and pissed off. How do I stop it?” She whipped the sweat from her brow and unzipped her jumpsuit. It was _warm_.

“Hm… I reviewed all of the available literature, and I do have compounds in my lab which would have a potent sedative effect on it… should be all set once you bring it in.” Doctor Bly nodded.

Clang.

“Doc… I meant _how do I fucking stop it here?”_

“Oh! Well… Short of lethal force, I don’t… hm… you wouldn’t happen to have any trilithiumdiphosphatequadromethyloxide aboard?” Bly asked, then seeing Sitaara’s expression as she tried to figure _that_ out, added “Hm. Thought not. Whatever you do, don’t kill it. No blasters.”

“It’s blasterproof.” Absolutely no effect. Except maybe pissing the thing off.

“Oh, how did you… Sitaara! You didn’t!” Then after a pause, she looked back down out of frame. Sitaara heard audible scribbling, and Doctor Bly muttered “Blaster… proof.”

Something thudded, the lights flickered, and suddenly there was a feeling of lightness. Sweat stopped rolling down her brow, instead clinging to her in thin film. She gripped the armrests of her pilot's chair to stay in place as she glared at the screen. “It turned off the gravity. _It turned off the gravity_. What is it doing to my ship?”

“Hm… could be intelligence or merely luck. Quite fascinating, although for your sake, I do hope it doesn’t vent life support.” Bly said, nodding.

“Only for my sake? Not the ‘cooking supplies’?”

“Oh no, it most assuredly would be unaffected by the vacuum.” Bly said, looking back at her paperwork. “I must confess, Captain Starlance, this is truly fascinating. When you arrive, we’ll just have to discuss this fully—after we recapture the _cooking supplies_ you let escape.”

Sitaara’s tirade regarding how it was _not_ her fucking fault the monster got loose because she didn’t know it was a monster, just science bullshit was cut short by a rumbling, clanging, continuing cacophony. Not against the door. Inside the walls. “Oh no, I think it’s in the vents. How can it fit inside the vents?!”

“Hm… that is surprising—theoretically it was supposed to be very robustly built.” Doctor Bly said. “Hm… I’ll have to remember to double-check the paddock for possible escape routes.”

Sitaara wasn’t paying attention, instead tracking the noise; looking at the vent at the ceiling in the room she was in. She got up from her chair and rushed over to the locked door and began to try to unlock it—if it was in the vents it wasn’t on the other side of the door was the theory.

The vent overhead exploded and something launched itself from it; a quartet of long green limbs thrashing about at head level. Sitaara warily eyed them as she hit the door release button, and turned to run. And nearly barreled into the thing. It was digging its claws into the ceiling, tentacles trailing into a hole it had smashed through the ceiling and into the ventilation shaft.

She pushed off the floor, backwards as it swung a massive paw at her—unfortunately, away from the claw meant towards the tentacles. She was pirouetted around in midair as the appendages curled around her—she tucked her chin to prevent them from coiling around her throat; but they grabbed her arms and pulled and swung her.

She kicked and thrashed and screamed at Bly to do something, which was really stupid, because even if Bly wasn’t several hours of spaceflight away, she was too busy taking notes about this to stop it. She tried to grab anything for leverage—but things were either not bolted down or out of reach.

The tentacles winged her around and let go, sending her drifting into the massive beast. It caught her, an outstretched paw grabbing each shoulder and taking her to the ground. She kicked and thrashed as the paws held her, while the tendrils retracted from the ceiling. She heard Doctor Bly remark “Hm, clever”.

It lowered its massive, wedge-shaped head, narrowing three sets of yellow eyes and sniffing. The tentacles began to creep around her. There was a gentle suction across her skin as limbs grabbed her, running over the jumpsuit and into every opening it could find; down her cleavage, up her sleeves. Sitaara kicked and thrashed and swore as it did this.

“The _cooking supplies_ display curiosity…” Doctor Bly monologed. “If this were simply a matter of predation, it would have done so by now.”

A trio of long, red branching things issued from the thing’s open maw; maybe they were tongues or antennae, or whatever the fuck, the stroked her face and Sitaara swore. Big mistake, as one of the thing’s… _things_ ran into her mouth, the tiny branches feeling about. She bit down hard, and if it noticed, it didn’t seem to care. The taste of something salty on her tongue, and the feel of a dozen tiny branches ticking the inside of her mouth caused her to open her mouth, spit, and shake her head. A chunk of the thing's tongue pirouetted and danced in zero G.

The tendrils became more aggressive in their exploration, thrashing around beneath her jumpsuit until the cheap fibers tore, sliding underneath her underwear. Sitaara shouted in rage “Let me go.”

“Captain Starlance, surely you can’t believe it understands English.” Doctor Bly said, chiding.

“Well, what the fuck should I do, doc? The thing is… I think it’s trying to rape me.”

“But you aren’t even the same species… I know sexual encounters between sentients of different species happen, but surely this thing wouldn’t…”

“Shutup and give me something to do, doc!” Sitaara shouted.

“Have you tried playing dead? It’s supposed to work on the Exodus Lizard-Hounds of Tembor VII… and bears.”

Sitaara suppressed the urge to scream that this was not a fucking bear, and did as she was told. That lasted until she was flipped over, facing the deck, and the creatures tentacles ripped her panties off, along with the entire seat of her jumpsuit. “Fucking no!”

Bareass, held in an impossibly strong grip, and _pretty fucking sure_ where this was going, Sitaara had little recourse but to scream and shout, growing more frantic as the thing leaned it's tooth face in close and sniffed, those branching tongued flicking out and brushing against her twat. It pulled away and she just got more frantic as one of the tips of one of the tentacles found her pussy. The thing’s limbs were long, and ended in a weird, diamond-shaped projection or something. The tip pressed against her snatch.

Then went in.

She set her teeth as the narrow tip _quickly_ widened, more and more. She clawed at the smooth floor; the thing’s paws letting her go while one of it’s tentacles looped around her waist, holding her but giving her plenty of slack. She grabbed the edge of her chair and pulled, coming face-to-face with the viewscreen and Doctor Bly when she raised above the headrest. “Captain? What’s going on?”

“What do you thin—amphgap!” That last bit of the sentence was the result of a second tentacle shoving its way into her mouth, the tip rolling itself up tight. And that was when the creature’s last tentacle pressed against her ass.

She shook her head, eyes wide.

And then it shoved itself in.

She was not inexperienced in any way shape or form… she’d had plenty of experience with a lot of ways, shapes, and forms. Settling some fees in a half-assed backwater involved getting familiar with a large variety of anatomy, and the less said about that cargo of abandoned pleasure droids, the better.

But this was not something she could’ve been prepared for.

She first noticed that the tentacles were all covered in tiny sub-tentacles when the ones on the one in her mouth stretched and wiggled; giving her a view of tiny little hairs raising up and twisting and tangling.

She could tell by _feeling_ , the others did the same. She let out whine muffled by the tentacles as by random chance, the dozens of tiny limbs found sensitive places inside her. That seemed to encourage the thing.

She mumbled and whined against the tentacle in her mouth as the ones inside her went _deeper_. She’d might’ve had things bigger around than what she was currently being fucked with, but more importantly, never anything as _long_. The one in her twat made her double over, floating upwards as it reached the absolute limit it could go with a shove. She blinked away tears that floated in front of her eyes, and saw Doctor Bly hold up and scrutinize two sheets of paper, before crumpling one up and throwing it over her shoulder.

She clawed at the chair, diffing furrows into the imitation Aldebaran Stormwvyrn hide, trying to reorient herself as things curved and twisted and pulsed. She pounded on the screen, startling and catching Bly’s attention, causing her to lean in close, eyes wide. Then she scientist looked down and began scribbling again. “Mrpphghl!”

The tentacles gagging her left her mouth, and she coughed up flecks of thick green fluid that hung in the air between her and the viewscreen. She gasped, taking in deep breaths, shuddering as the tentacles up her ass went deeper. “Doc… I am _never…”_

She was cut off when the mass in her cunt shuddered, a dozen tentacle tips pressing against her and vibrating in tandem.

“…never… taking a job from you… ag… aga… again” Something was caught in her throat. On hand gripping the headrest of her chair, the other massaged her neck. Something _squirmed_. “How the fu…”

The tentacles inside her shoved deeper yet again, sending a spray of green slime against the view screen. Sitaara’s eyes bugged, Doctor Bly was leaning in, eyes, narrowed. Both hands were gripping the chair again… until tendrils wrapped around them and lashed them together. Sitaara was gagging again, as something swelled _up_. She shuddered and wretched, kicking futilely in zero G as she coughed up more slime.

And then the tentacle.

Her tongue ran along something solid trailing all the way down her throat. Things wound and unwound against each other a dozen tiny tips squirming around. She could _see_ them writhing and undulating out of her mouth.

The big, unfurled tip of the tentacle hung in front of her mouth. A glowing yellow circle opened in the center of it, blinking and focusing. The tentacle was _staring at her_. Staring, looking dumbfounded—like it didn’t know how it got there. Like it was surprised. _Like it had any right to be surprised_. All that came from Sitaara'sattempt to scream was a gurgling sound.

“Okay… note to self… hire space pirates to salvage the derelict of Captain Sitaara Starlance’s _Renegade Green_.” Doctor Bly said solemnly. The tip of the tentacle twisted to the sound, pressing the side with the eyeball against against the screen. “Oh… um… hello.”

Sitaara pounded at the back of her chair as best she could with her bound hands; hitting it hard enough to propel her upward a little, until she was pulled back down. The tentacle looked back at her.

“What the? You survived that?!” Bly said, looking shocked. “I mean… Captain Starlance, can you hear me? Blink twice if you can.”

Sitaara rolled her eyes and glared daggers.

“Hm… this doesn’t seem physically possible.” Bly said, brow furrowed in confusion, before her eyes popped open, she grinned broadly, and went back to scribbling. “Host organism survives impossible penetration. Possible medicinal usage for the… _cooking supplies_.”

Wink.

There was enough slack in the tentacles for Sitaara to raise her hands to the screen and flip Doctor Bly a double bird. The tentacle that burst form her mouth stretched to investigate the gesture. The tentacles inside shuddered. They shuddered and stroked and Sitaaras head spun and her muscles tensed and she would have screamed if she had that option.

And then the tentacle in her cunt withdrew, leaving a cold, slick trail.

“Um… I rescind my previous doubts. The… _cooking supplies_ indeed are trying to mate with you. And are definitely male.” No wink, as Doctor Bly seemed to be staring past Sitaara. Turning her head to track the gaze was _hard_ , since the tentacle in her throat was doing it’s best to keep her facing forward, but it yielded enough that she caught sight of something massive and _red_ against the giant mass of green scales and tentacles and teeth.

The thing’s cock was _enormous_.

When it grabbed her hips and pulled her against it, Sitaara could do nothing but brace herself.

It didn’t help much.

Whatever, however it worked, she hadn’t blacked out from the massive tentacle blocking her airway. She really wished she had, because when the thing dragged her to its base, it hurt. She was a ragdoll in the things massive paws as it shoved her forward and pulled her back with enough force to make her see stars and knock the breath out of her—even if she was already seeing stars through the observation porthole and she couldn’t breath anyways.

It slammed into her over and over, her aching body gradually growing numb to the impact. The thing was still stroking her insides, and something was at her clit, running against it _just right_ at every impact. She was just limp in the air as the thing fucked her, and fucked her, and fucked her. Eyes rolled back and her vision dimmed. Bly’s narration ceased to be even science babble, and was just white noise. About the only thing that was clear was the _painful_ amount of tension that was building from all the stimulation... and when she arched her back and shattered and soundlessly screamed in release, even that faded.

* * *

Sitaara awoke to a voice calling her name and to _snoring._ Eveything was sore, but not in pain. She twised in zero G, facing the ceiling and pushing herself back down; spinning again—through a glob of something green and musky, and looking at the communications screen. Wiping some dubious-looking fluid away, she saw the back of Doctor Bly’s swivel chair, and heard the woman's voice. “Sitaara… oh.”

“Doc?”

The chair wheeled around in a nanosecond. Bly’s face was slightly flushed, her labcoat not buttoned up as it was when the call started. “Oh, um, Captain. Hello. Well, the creature appears to have entered a torpor state when it finished… you managed to tranquilize it even without the contents of my lab. Good job. Now… what is your ETA?”

Sitaara just glared daggers.

“Oh… um… I… you should really get your gravity repaired.”

Sitaara shook her head. “It’ll be easier to drag this _cooking supply_ to the airlock if its weightless.”

“Oh, I have men who can wrangle it once you dock…” A fake smile appeared, then faltered. “…that’s not why you want to put it in the airlock. Um Captain, need I remind you that jettisoning your cargo into the vacuum is against our arrangement?”

“I’m pretty sure ‘your fucking alien lizard squid raping me’ was also against our arrangement. Ohwait, _cooking supplies_.” Wink. “Give me one good reason to not drop this motherfucker into a sun…”

“I’ll pay you double our agreed-upon rate. No, triple.”

“And…” That earned the dumb scaly bastard a temporary reprieve.

“I’ll delete this whole conversation and not save it into a file folder for lonely nights in the lab.” Doctor Bly said, holding up her hands. “Please, Captain… how about quadruple?”

Five hours, six showers, and a change of clothes later, Captain Sitaara Starlance was flying _away_ from the private _culinary institute_ space station of Doctor Edwina Bly. She was going to park her ship someplace remote with good alcohol, and not leave for another job until she’d run through her haul of credits.

“Captain Starlance! Hi, I have another job for you!” Doctor Bly said, eyes wide.

“Doc, I’m going on vacation. It’s gonna be a while before I fetch you any more cooking supplies.” Sitaara said, leaning against cockpit bulkhead and staring at the screen—she’d be sitting, but she decided to airlock the chair rather than try to get those stains out.

“Oh, well, that’s the thing. I don’t need any more specimens! Just passage off of here. You’re the nearest pilot I trust and…” Something _clanged_ off camera. “Well… he woke up before we could get him to the pen. He definitely is a highly-efficient predator of men, but well… I think I’m the only woman around… and actually now the only human, and… he's _aroused._ ”

:"Uh-huh."

"So... if you would just return to my lab, I would appreciate..."

Sitaara turned off the console.

**Author's Note:**

> To the requestor--you had so many fun pairings I had trouble determining which to do, and how to handle it. I went a crack route with this one, because for some reason the prompt lends itself to ridiculousness--please let me know if you would've preferred something more seriousness.


End file.
